User blog:Oathcrest/Madening Melgis.
This is going to be an enrage decklist. Memoria of the Seven Lands/ Melgis, Conqueror of Flame This ruler will be seeing a lot of play. It's judgment will be a really amazing ability that will probably win games. 2x Soldiers of Volga- when they tak damage they go from being a 300/300 to a 500/100 with swiftness. That's pretty great. 3x Lancelot- still a good card and with him plus the war axe, something could end up taking a lot of damage. 3x Little Matchstick girl- Great removal with the same stats as Lancelot. 3x Magic Matchstick- This card is useful as removal, and as a swiftness giver. Turn four phoenix, followed by turn five mordred and this card gets kind of ridiculous. 2x Rukh Egg- a good card and I will be able to undoubtedly use the search effect. 3x Sanguine Arena- This is a field addition that costs one, and as long as you control a resonator, you can tap it ot do 200 damage to all resonators. This is going to be a keystone in our deck. 3x Napping Lion- an 800.800 for two that can only attack or block after he's taken damage, that's pretty cool if you ask me. 3x ywain, Knight of Lions- this guy costs three, and gains swiftness and first strike when you control a beast, he also gets plus 200 for every beast you control. AND when he attackshe does 200 to everything, even himself. 3x Volga, the true successor of Certo. This is an amazing card. He deals damage to the opponent when he takes damage. very good card. 3x Blood Covered War Axe- This is another key piece for our enraged game. it's a one cost addition that gives an the added resonator 400 attack and when it attacks it deals 200 damage to every other resonator. 3x Demonflame. - does 500 to target resonator or destroys it if it already has damage on it. Great card for this deck. 3xLaevatieen the demon sword -- This card will help Melgis to attack the turn he's flipped. Great card. 2xAthena the Titan of Revenge - THis card is really good and plays into the suicide style type of play this deck needs. 2x Mordred, the Traitor -- A four cost 900/900 that lets you throw one of your other resonators at one of your opponents resonators dealing 1000 damage to it. A pretty good card in my opinion. 2x pheonix, the flame of the world - a pheonix that deals 300 damage to all of my opponents resonators on entry, yes please. Plus if it dies, you can pay two fire will to put it right back onto the field. This is an amazing resonator, especially in this deck. After all, attack with him, then banish him with laevatienn or Mordred and then pay two to summon this back and deal another 300 to all of your opponents resonators. This will be great. Stone deck 4x Brutal conquerors memoria -- just for Melgis's flip ability and in case we need to deal 200 to our opponent for game and we don't have another source. 6x fire stone Side deck - Melgis, the flmae king/ Melgis the one charmed by the demon Sword. - This card is amazing and can easily be sided into the deck. his god's art wins games. Category:Blog posts